Content Cop
in his "Content Cop" uniform.]] Content Cop is a series created by IDubbbzTV who criticizes a YouTuber's content or a genre of the content as well as their behavior online. There is no schedule to Content Cop, but with every new episode, it sparks controversy towards the individual iDubbbz targets. Normally, after a Content Cop video is released on this YouTuber, the creator loses a significant chunk amount of subscribers and their dislike ratio increases. Keemstar On May 5, 2016, IDubbbzTV made a Content Cop episode about Keemstar of DramaAlert, criticizing him and his actions, both past and present. Keemstar has since stated he had found it hilarious, possibly thinking that the video is satirical, not serious. This video started to get Keemstar slightly more mainstream attention. While he did "survive" the content cop, his career and reputation has seen a modest downturn. HowtoPRANKitup On August 12, 2016, iDubbbz uploaded a Content Cop on HowtoPRANKitup, making jokes about how simple the pranks are. Roady responded to this, stating that he was "excited" that iDubbbzTV had created a video about his channel, and not about himself as a person. LeafyIsHere On September 13, 2016, iDubbbz created a Content Cop on LeafyIsHere. Ian criticizing his videos' content for (in his opinion) having a bad format and overall low quality with repetitive jokes. He also played several existing jokes on Leafy, such as referring to Leafy as a cyberbully and mocking the size of Leafy's chin, with these jokes either being combined or used interchangeably, and in satirical nature, to mock Leafy's claim that his videos are "satire", while using the type of jokes Leafy would make in his commentary videos (such as mocking a part of his appearance which the individual can not control), which iDubbbz in play also depicted satire by its true form and definition. After iDubbbz's video, Leafy's subscriber-count began to fall drastically and eventually, according to SocialBlade and Keemstar, caused Leafy to lose 2,000 subscribers per day. Many however believe iDubbbz wasn't directly involved in this despite his popular video, and Leafy's audience was slowly noticing subconsiously how repetitive Leafy's content was and was gradually starting to lose interest before he jumped in. iDubbbz was simply the last little push the audeince collectively needed. Taken down iDubbbz sent out a tweet on December 11, 2019 of a screenshot from YouTube that morning stating that the video was flagged for review and determined to be in violation of guidelines and is no longer available. Several reuploads have been posted onto YouTube within minutes of the tweet. Several YouTubers, including Maxmoefoe (an friend of iDubbbz's), have shared their opinions on the video's removal via Twitter. When visiting the video on YouTube at the time of its initial removal, it stated the violation of guidelines to be about hate speech policy. It has since been altered to read as a violation of harrasment and bullying policy. Tana Mongeau On December 10, 2016, Tana Mongeau tweeted at iDubbbz deriding him for his frequent use of the N-word in his videos. The tweet stated, “''@Idubbbz so 3 million ppl subscribe to u and u openly say the n-word and retard???? kill yourself''”. Mongeau further derided iDubbbz in her livestreams and other videos. In response, iDubbbz purchased a VIP ticket to Mongeau’s show in San Francisco, and, on January 21, 2017, attended said show. At the VIP meet-and-greet, iDubbbz posed for a picture with Mongeau and while the photo was being taken, iDubbbz said “''Say n*gger!”. This caused outrage from onlookers, and Mongeau responded by storming out of the area, prompting security to ask iDubbbz to leave, which he did. On February 6, 2017, iDubbbz released a Content Cop on Tana Mongeau. In it, he defends his use of the N-Word and accuses Mongeau of hypocrisy by showing past clips of her using the word too. He stated that his use of the word is not meant to offend as it is done in a comedic context, while he deemed Mongeau’s use of the word as "mean-spirited". In the video, iDubbbz also shows footage from the incident at Mongeau's show and criticizes her response to it. He also discusses the use of derogatory terms in a broader context, and the weight which society places on specific words in terms of their offensiveness. RiceGum On October 3, 2017, iDubbbz made a Content Cop on RiceGum, signaling to a wide demographic that RiceGum's YouTube career is in "grave danger." The Content Cop video received over 40 million views and over 2 million likes and was the most trending video in multiple countries, making it the fastest growing "content cop" video and one of the most widespread videos in current times.The video was titled as if it was about Jake Paul. RiceGum, as a result of the content cop video, lost 50,000 subscribers initially. However, despite the Content Cop series' previous casualties, RiceGum survived the Content Cop and returned to normal subscriber growth. However, Idubbbz fans are still bombarding his videos with hate comments and dislikes. RiceGum also uploaded less consistently as well as not growing quickly anymore. Taken down The same day iDubbbz Content Cop was released against RiceGum, it was taken down because the video's title was a "bamboozle", which was purposely meant to be. The title of the content cop was "Content Cop - Jake Paul", but not RiceGum. The content cop was down for approximately 1 hour before being reinstated. '''This page was created on April 21, 2019 by EpicNinjaDude37.' Category:History of YouTube